The invention concerns a shell for motor vehicles.
For various reasons, it is desirable to design the shell of a motor vehicle in such a way that it will be at least partially movable. For example, spoilers are known from prior art, which are extended when the motor vehicle reaches a predefined speed, in order to improve road adherence. Further, the adjustment of the size of ventilation openings arranged in the shell, as a function of motor temperature and motor vehicle speed, is known from prior art.
In the examples of prior art described above, the movement of the shell is accomplished by means of pneumatic, hydraulic, or mechanical modules. However, modules of this type are expensive and subject to mechanical wear and tear. In addition, these modules are characterized by a high weight and require considerable space. Moreover, the possible modifications of the shell shape are extremely limited and cannot be miniaturized as desired.
One object of this invention is the object of creating a movable motor vehicle shell, which has an expanded degree of functionality and can be manufactured in a cost-effective manner.
This object is attained by the invention. The dependent claims relate to preferred embodiments and developments of the invention.
It is proposed that at least one actuator for the movement of the motor vehicle shell be provided, wherein said actuator includes a material that can be moved by means of physical or chemical effects, and which is polymeric and/or functions as an ion exchanger and/or exhibits varying confirmations.
The movement of the shell, which preferably encompasses a two- or four-wheeled motor vehicle, may consist of either a displacement or a change of shape.
Preferably, the actuator contains either a polymeric ion exchange material or a material that exhibits varying confirmations. The material that exhibits varying confirmations—for example, a liquid crystal elastomer—has two or more different states, which may be distinguished from one another with regard to the orientation or arrangement of the atoms or molecules. By means of chemical or physical effects, a change is made between varying confirmations, causing the material that exhibits varying confirmations to move.
According to the invention materials that are polymeric and/or ion exchanging, and/or exhibit varying confirmations replace the pneumatic, hydraulic, or mechanical modules known from prior art. Materials of this type can be manufactured in a cost-effective manner, can be miniaturized as desired, and enable the generation of forces strong enough for a plurality of extremely different applications. These materials may be used to accomplish reversible movements of the shell, which were not possible to date due to the limitations of pneumatic, hydraulic, and mechanical modules. This, in turn, allows new degrees of freedom with regard to the functioning of the shell. The materials specified in the invention especially enable the adjustment of the movement of the shell as a function of operating parameters of the motor vehicle (for example, speed or motor temperature), or of environmental conditions (for example, state of the highway, air temperature, or weather conditions).
The actuator may be designed as an insert in the shell or an attachment to the shell. The shell may also be equipped with a rigid or elastic area that is coupled to the actuator in such a way that this area is displaced or deformed via the movement of the actuator. In this case, the actuator is preferably located under the shell.
The actuator itself may also constitute part of the shell.
Many materials specified in the invention have the advantage that they react independently, by means of a structural modification, to changes in environmental conditions (outside temperature falls below a predetermined value (for example, 0° C.), it begins to rain, etc.). Thus, materials specified in the invention are known which, in a damp state, change their shape by swelling. This effect can be used to seal splices or to close openings in the shell, for example. It is also conceivable for an actuator to be coupled with a sensor. The sensor can record current parameters with regard to the operation of the motor vehicle or environmental conditions, which are subsequently transformed, for example, into electrical signals for the control of the polymeric and/or ion-exchanging material.
The actuators can be used for the movement of an extremely wide range of areas in the shell of a motor vehicle. For example, an outside mirror, a hood, a spoiler, a bumper, an opening in the shell, or small structures arranged on the shell surface can be made at least partially movable. It is also possible, by means of the actuators, to activate covers—for example, for headlights—or door handles. In addition, movable areas of the shell can be used as design elements or for communication with the environment.
The movement of the actuator can be continuous or discrete. A continuous movement of the actuator may be desired, for example, when a certain value is to be regulated. Thus, it is conceivable, by means of the movement of the shell, to passively regulate the output of the rear axle, for example, in the area of a spoiler. A discrete movement of the actuator can be combined with an active, controlled deformation of the shell. Accordingly, it would be possible, by means of actuators, to control headlight covers between a first, closed position and a second, open position by activating the light switch.
The material of the actuator, which is movable as a result of physical or chemical effects, can take the shape of a strip, a hollow cylinder, a part of an ellipsoidal surface, and so forth. It is also possible, for example, to arrange a number of actuators with strip-shaped polymeric and/or ion-exchanging materials in such a way that the totality of these materials has a hollow cylindrical, hemispherical, etc. shape. The actuator may also contain several layers of these materials, which are arranged one over the other or one concentrically within the other, for example. The provision of several layers increases the stability of the actuator. Moreover, it enables the realization of significantly higher forces in the movement. The movement of the movable material, according to the task at hand, can be induced, for example, by changing the pH value, the humidity, or the temperature of these materials, or via electrical processes.
An elastic envelope, made of latex, for example, advantageously encloses the movable material of the actuator. The envelope protects the material from the effects of the environment. Because some of the materials that may be used according to the invention must be operated in a damp environment, the envelope can simultaneously prevent these materials from drying out.
Additional particulars and preferred embodiments of the invention may be derived from the examples described below, as well as from the figures.